


Here Again

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Zolf has been here before, a good thing then that he has Oscar with him this time.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Here Again

Zolf stares out of the window, another safe house, another view of grey sky. He feels tired, numb. Days like these even hope is a distant, hard to grasp thing.

There is a polite knock on the door.

“Come in.” His voice sounds mechanical to his own ears.

Wilde slips in, doesn’t say anything, just looks him over. Zolf is too tired to even ask him what he wants, when Wilde brushes a hand over his shoulder. It takes a moment for the unspoken question to sink in, to unfurl soft warmth in his gut. He huffs out a breath. It’s answer enough for Wilde who pulls him closer, one arm around his shoulder, the other gently cupping the back of his head. Zolf brings his own arms up, holds him there. He breathes in, Wilde’s smell and his warmth washing over him.

Steady, comfortable and most of all _reliable_.


End file.
